


Boarding school AU

by Street_Fighter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Street_Fighter/pseuds/Street_Fighter
Summary: Nico wakes up in the infirmary of Will's school. They fall for each other very quickly, but the school is against gays.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Solangelo - Relationship, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, theyna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Wait, I'm gay?

**Author's Note:**

> I will try not to offend anyone with this, if I do, please let me know. I have no idea how often I will update, let me know if you have suggestions.

Nico woke up in the infirmary with no idea where he was. All he knew: His name is Nico di Angelo, and he is 14 years old. He opened his eyes. There was a blond, blue eyed boy sitting by his bed. “Wh- who are you?” Nico asked, he voice rough from lack of use. “I am Will Solace.” The boy replied solemnly. Nico found himself lost in those beautiful blue eyes.“And who are you?” The boy, Will, asked, seconds later, but it felt like years to Nico. “N- nico.” This time he was nervous. What if I’m gay. He though, suddenly scared. That’s punishable by death, I don’t even know where I am. Maybe it’s okay here. Thoughts tumbled wildly through his head. Will smiled at him, and Nico felt his heart skip a beat. Hesitantly, he smiled back. 

. . . 

Will stared down at the mystery boy. The principal had found him, unconscious on the doorstep about a week ago. Will had always had an uncanny knack for healing people, and this boy intrigued him. So, he had spent a lot of time hanging around, making up excuses to be there. And now the boy was awake, and ever so much cuter than he had been asleep. I’m not gay am I? Will wondered, he had never had a crush on a girl, and he had thought that boys were attractive before, but he had always assumed that that was because he usually hung out with the girls, so he had become used to everyone around him liking boys. But now, staring at the boy he found himself lost in those adorable brown eyes. Ocean Eyes, like the song by whatsher face, Billie Eyelash? No, Billie Eillish, that was it. “Can’t stop staring at those ocean eyes.” He now understood what she meant in the song, and what all his friends were talking about. When he listened to the song he had always imagined deep blue eyes. Now, he saw that they could be any color, they were they eyes you got lost staring into. Brown, brown, brown, it was all he could see, taking control of his vision, he couldn’t think of anything except how beautiful it was. “GAY!” His brain screamed at him. “You’re gay, you go to a christian school, you have barely talked to this guy, and you have a crush on him. And he’s a BOY!” “I- I’m Will. Are you okay? You were unconscious for a few weeks.” Nico looked confused, “I- I don’t know. I don’t remember anything.” This alarmed Will slightly. It was never good when people didn’t remember more than who they were. “Well, Mr. Baker, the president says that no one knows where you came from, so he said to tell you that you are welcome to stay here and go to school… you know, ‘cause you don’t have anywhere to go…?” Will was nervous. So was Nico, “Yeah, yeah, I think I’d like that.” The two boys sat and talked for a while, Will doing most of the talking. Nico didn’t have anything to say, as he didn’t remember anything. But he did comment on what Will said, asking about the course schedule and workload. 

. . . 

They are sitting in the back of Bible Studies, and the teacher is talking about how evil it is to be gay. Nico begins to sweat a little, he glances at Will, who also looks nervous. They continue to exchange glances through out the class, then walk to lunch together. Nico is trying to convince himself that he’s just happy to have a friend in this strange place, and Will is trying to convince himself that he is happy to have a male friend. Neither boy is succeeding.


	2. Aquariums are fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's field trip day. We meet Percy, Reyna and Thalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far, I hope you like it.

Field trip day. Nico still doesn’t remember anything, and this still worries Will. Both boys are still hiding their feelings, and have learned to relax. They still sit together at lunch, and hang out a lot, but everyone is just happy that the “new boy” as they still called Nico, had found a friend. The teachers were also happy that had stopped spending so much time with the girls. “It is not healthy,” they said “for a young boy to spend all his time trying to woo girls.” One of them mentioned this to Will, and he had to conceal his laughter until his was alone. Woo girls? Really? At least they haven’t figured out that I’m gay… Laughingly, he told Nico about this on the bus to the aquarium to see “All of god’s sea creatures, won’t that be nice? God made them for us to enjoy!” “Hey Nico, guess what Mr. Addams told me.” Nico looked at him, “That your model of a cell was way too good?” This time it was Will’s turn to laugh, “It wasn’t that good, and no, something else.” Nico went slightly pink, but Will dismissed it has the heat. “Then I don’t know, what?” Will had to compose himself before speaking so he didn’t burst out laughing. “He said “I am glad that you aren’t spending so much time with the girls. It isn’t healthy for a young boy to spend all his time trying to woo girls. You will find the right girl for you someday, but you should be focusing on school right now.”” Nico stared at Will for a good thirty seconds before he spoke. “Were you trying to woo girls?” Now it was Will’s turn to be silent. Finally he spoke. “No. We were just friends.” Nico let out and inward sigh of relief, maybe, just maybe Will was gay? No, it can’t be. This place is against gays… He wouldn’t be here if he was. Why do I care? I hate my life. Maybe if would be better if I had never woken up. Will broke into his friend’s thoughts; “Nico? Are you okay?” “Yeah, I’m fine…” Nico had seriously considered opening up, not about the gay part, but about the maybe I shoudn’t have woken up part. Will was still looking at him with concern. “If you say so…” Then he gave Nico a quick hug. Most of the time the boys didn’t hug, the girls would. All the time. If two or more girls gathered, they would probably make a giant group hug, and then spend the rest of the time holding hands, just in a friendly way. Will was used to this, and so it was natural for him to hug his friend, but for Nico it was strange, but his didn’t pull away. He wanted to, but he couldn’t make himself do it. Nico didn’t think he could move, so he was very glad that Will let go quickly. Glancing over he noticed that his friend was red, and it was his turn to put it down to the heat. He stared out the window to hide his own burning face. They spent the rest of the bus ride looking out their windows, and trying not to wonder if the other one felt the same way.   
…   
At the aquarium, they quickly tired of one of the other boys. Neither of them had talked to him before, but he seemed to have an unseemly amount of knowledge about the fish. “See that one? That’s a clownfish, when the female in the group dies, the male becomes a female, then the biggest male becomes the new dominant male.” Nico glanced at Will. “What? That doesn’t even make sense.” “Will shrugged. That’s Percy. I don’t know where he gets his info, but he always gets 110% on science tests if they have marine life in them. Even if there wasn’t an extra credit option.” Nico just shook his head. People like that seemed inevitable. He knew he would never be as good as them. When it was time for lunch, the boys sat down a little way from the others. Reyna and Thalia came to sit with them a little while later. Will greeted them happily. They had been part of the group he had hung out with before Nico showed up. The two were holding hands, as was normal for girls. Will introduced Nico to the girls, as he never talked to anyone except Will and the teacher. And then only when necessary. Thalia started talking to Will after a while, this left Nico to talk to Reyna. Nico decided he liked Reyna. Reyna decided that Nico wasn’t too bad. Nico told Reyna about how he had woken up, and that he had no memories from before. Reyna told Nico (some) about her past. How she had grown up rich, but after her parents left she and her sister had not had enough to take care of the house, so they sold it. They had not been talking for too long though, when Mr. Baker told the group lunch was over. Will and Nico spent the rest of the day with Reyna and Thalia trying to ignore Percy, who was intent on telling them about all the sea animals. Particularly how the Sand Tiger shark basically had the hunger games while still in utero. By the time it was time to get back on the bus and go home Will was feeling slightly sick. He didn’t like the idea of shark embryos eating each other. Nico, on the other hand, thought it was cool. Reyna and Thalia did not voice opinions on the matter.   
The ride back was quiet, everyone was tired and most people just wanted to have dinner then sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference sights for info mentioned.   
> http://tolweb.org/treehouses/?treehouse_id=3390 For the clown fish
> 
> https://www.floridamuseum.ufl.edu/discover-fish/species-profiles/carcharias-taurus/ and for the tiger sharks


	3. Home, dinner, roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the ride home, it gets gay. But no one seems to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to theyna_shipper for some advice. I hope you guys like it, I added a few new characters in this one. This one feels a little short, sorry. I will try and update soon.

Thalia, Reyna, Nico and Will decided to sit next to each other on the ride home, so they all went to the back. This was the only place where there were four seats next to each other. Thalia sat on the far left, Reyna next to her, then Nico, and Will on the far right. Thalia put here head on Reyna’s shoulder, and Reyna slipped her hand into Thalia’s. Nico scooted a little closer to Will. They can’t be gay, He thought. I’m just thinking about that because of Will. They’re just friends. Hold on, if the girls can do that, why can’t the boys? Hesitantly, he put his head on Will’s shoulder. Will put an arm around him, and held him close. Nico as sure that Will could hear his heart pounding, but Will was too busy wondering if Nico could hear his own heart to think about it.   
Mr. Baker walked down the rows of students as he always did after a field trip. He was making sure that none of them had gotten their hands on drugs or anything like that. When he got to the back of the bus, he was a little surprised to see that the new boy had fallen asleep with his head on Will Solace’s shoulder, but he wasn’t concerned about it. As far as he could tell Will was very straight. He was just glad that Nico had found a good friend. Thalia asleep on Reyna’s shoulder was no surprise, the two were very close friends, and girls often cuddled. It was natural.   
Will and Reyna watched as Mr. Baker looked through the bags, he didn’t find anything, and he was quiet, so neither of them minded.   
When they got back to the school and the kids started gathering their stuff and talking about dinner it became impossible to stay asleep. Thalia yawned, stretched grabbed her backpack and Reyna’s hand and they left together. Nico woke up more slowly, when he realized he had fallen asleep on Will’s shoulder he freaked out a little. Will just smiled and said, “Ready to go get food?” Nico grabbed his backpack, Will grabbed his, and they left with the others. Dinner was pretty quiet as people recovered from the long day. Usually people would stay and chat for a while after dinner before returning to the dorms to stay up until 3:00 in the morning doing “homework”. Really they were chatting more with their roommates and getting a little work done.   
This time however, most people went to the dorms pretty quickly and just went to bed. They would wake up early to do the homework they had left. Will and Nico headed up to their dorms as soon as they had finished eating. They shared their dorm with two other boys, Jason and Frank. Will knew them pretty well, but Nico still wasn’t super comfortable with them. When they got back to the dormroom, Jason and Frank were already there. “Yo.” Jason said grinning at the two. “Hi guys.” Frank said. “Hey.” Will said, waving at them. Nico edged just slightly closer to Will, and waved. Jason stood from where he was hanging out on the couch. “Hey Nico, what did you think of the aquarium?” Nico stiffened just slightly beside Will, he hated it when people asked him questions. He was always afraid he would say the wrong thing. “It was good.” Jason’s easy smile slowly began to put Nico at ease. “Doesn’t Percy talk too much?” Jason asked. Frank frowned. “He’s just excited to share what he knows.” Jason clapped a friendly hand on Frank’s shoulder. “Right.” He turned back to Nico. Nico nodded slowly. “You could put it that way.” Jason went over to his bed and pulled out a six pack of coke. “Party time?” Will grinned. “You bet.” “But it’s a school night.” Fran complained. Nico watched silently.


	4. Some people stay up late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys stay up late and eat more food, while the girls actually go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this isn't the most interesting chapter, but it sets some relationships up so that they make sense later. At least that's the plan. I would also like to note that I'm not implying that boys are less responsible then girls, it just made sense for the characters.

Dinner had finished at about 8:00. It was now 10:30. Nico and Will were sitting on the couch, leaning against each other, holding hands. Frank is sitting in an armchair, and Jason is sitting on the floor leaning against the armchair. The coke as long since been finished, as well as two more another six pack, a bag of potato chips, two bags of popcorn and a bag of cheetos. Jason glanced over at Will and Nico, this was new. He wasn’t sure what he thought of it. Then again, what did it matter to him? Except that it was gay. That was wrong. Wasn’t it? But he had neve seen what was wrong with it. Should he say something? To them? To the school?   
Nico glanced at Will. “Jason is staring at us.” He whispered. Will glanced over, then whispered back “He’s coming to the conclusion that gay is alright.” Nico stiffened. The word “gay” hadn’t come up yet. Neither had “love” “dating” or anything else along those lines. Will didn’t seem worried about Nico’s reaction. And, had Will had expected Nico decided that he was fine with “gay” and fine with the “dating” that it implied. In fact he was more then fine with it. It quite liked it. Jason has also desided that “gay” was fine at this point. Frank looked between them. “What just happened?” He asked. “Will and Nico are gay.” Jason replied. Frank blinked. “I thought that was wrong.” He didn’t sound shocked. Just confused. “It’s the school that’s wrong.” Jason said. “No one should be told that they can’t love someone just because they are the same gender.” Frank frowned. “Why are they lying to us then?” Jason looked at him. “They aren’t lying. They just don’t know any better. They think that people like Will and Nico will go to hell.” Frank frowned. “Why do they think that?” Jason stared at him. “Were you not paying attention in class? We covered this last week.” Jason sounded incredulous. Frank looked sheepishly at the ground. “I was  
sick. Remember? I can never focus when I’m sick.” “Ah. Right. Well, they said it is because god-” Nico interrupted Jason “Don’t worry about it. All it means is that you can’t talk about what you saw here and that me and Will have to be careful.” Frank looked at his dorm mates “Okay.” was all he said.   
…  
It was now 1:00 in the morning. Will and Nico had fallen asleep on the couch together, Jason was sitting by the door, guarding it, in case someone came in. Although in reality he has also fallen asleep. Frank had gone to bed an hour ago.   
…  
Thalia and Reyna head up to their dorm right after dinner as well. Thalia slips her hand into Reyna’s and they stay that way until they get all the way to the dorm. Hazel greets them as they enter. “How did you get here so fast?” Reyna asks. Hazel smiled “I left dinner early. I wasn’t really that hungry, and I wanted a little bit of time to myself.” Thalia nodded. “Do you want us to leave you alone for a while longer?” Hazel shook her head. “Nah, I’m fine.” At that moment Piper walked in. The other three girls waved as she said “Hi guys! Wanna stay up late?” “Not tonight Piper.” Hazel said. Reyna and Thalia nodded. “In fact, I think I’m going to bed now,” Hazel said “Goodnight guys.” “‘Night.” Thalia and Reyna chorused. “Goodnight Hazel!” Said Piper, exited as usual. Reyna looked at Thalia “Wanna go to bed now to?” Thalia thought for a moment. “Sure.” Piper looked between the three of them. “I guess I’ll go to bed to then…” All four girls got ready for bed, Thalia gave Reyna a quick hug and then they all went to bed.


End file.
